Master I Shrunk The Guard
by JessiRocks95
Summary: There's a new member in the guard and he has an extra special power. One day when Felix ticks him off, using his power, he accidentally turns the entire guard-except Jane and Alec-into twelve year olds. Volturi Story.
1. Teenage Problems

Aro was very pleased with the new member of the guard. He found Rico while he was on his second honeymoon with his wife Sulpicia, in Mexico. He was so pleased that he made Rico the head of the guard. But Rico's gift was _too_ powerful. He could convert a vampire's age to any age he wished. But the spell only lasted a week.

One day Aro told Rico that him, Caius, Marcus and the wives were going away for the weekend. Aro left Rico in charge of protecting the castle and the guard while they were away. Rico immediately told the guard of Aro's decision to leave him in charge and told them to be on their best behavior. Felix was immediately thinking of a ten step plan to wined Rico up for the weekend.

**_FELIX'S 10 STEP PLAN_**

1-Put yoghurt in Rico's DC runners

2-Paint Rico's brand new Citron hatchback pink and program "I'm a barbie girl" to his car's sterio

3-Feed Rico a drug addict and film Rico going crazy

4-Use that video as a blackmailing token

5-Steal all Ricos clothes while he is in the shower

6-Leave a pink dressing gown in the clothes' place

7-Leave a porn magizine and a pair of Rico's underpants in Janes bathroom

8-Leave a note from 'Rico' for Jane and Alec asking them if they are still 7

9-Crash Aro's car, blame Rico and leave Rico's sunglasses in the front seat as evidence

10-Tell Rico the Elves did it when Rico blames him

When Rico left the guard, Felix excused himself and went to put his list into action.

Rico took some of Felix's clothes to wear and tracked him down to the living room where he was playing 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' on the xbox. Felix used number ten on his list and Rico boiled over with rage.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Rico screeamed as he chased Felix into the great hall.

"You can't kick wht you can't catch!" Felix shouted back.

The Rest of the guard followed them into the great hall to watch the fight, they thought was about to break lose. Jane and Alec went to get some chains from the dungeon for Rico so that he could tie Felix up. Rico decided to take revenge by using his power on Felix. Thats where everything went wrong.

Rico unleashed his power on Felix, focusing on the age of 12. But wasn't conentrating hard enough and looked up from Felix as the rest of the guard entered the room. Forgeting to stop using his power he swept along the faces of the guard and then back to Felix. Rico stopped using his power, realising what he had done. Completely by accident he had turned the entire guard into 12 year olds.

Alec and Jane re-entered the room with chains in their hands. Alec blinked twice then fell to the floor clutching his sides in pain as he burst into laughter. Jane looks around the room, her grin stretching from ear to ear. Then finally see looks towards Rico with a gracious smile and says,"This is probably the single greatest moment in my entire exictence. Thank you."

Rico smiled back at her and said," happy to be of service to you."

"What the hell just happened?" Demetri asked, his voice ranging from high to low in one sentence.

"NOOO!!! What the hell age did you make usss?" Felix asked in a high voice, in disgust.

"I made you twelve i think." Rico answered.

"TWELVE yearsss old? YOU BASSSTARD!!" Felix answered with a lisp.

"Dude, whats with the lisp?" Demetri asked in his high-low ranged voice.

" NOOOO!! My lisssp iss back. This sucksss asss. I only got rid of my lisssp when i wasss ssseventeen! And dude, whatsss with your voissse?"

"My _voice_ broke when i was twelve--"

Alec was now rolling around on the floor in busts of laughter and Jane was still standing in the same spot with the same wide grin on her face.

All-of-a-sudden a scream broke throught the conversation and everybody turned around to see who had made the terrifying scream of pain. Heidi stood there with her face in her hands and screamed,"Why me? Why me? Why must I have been the chubby kid?"

Alec bust out into harder and louder laughter, while he clutched his sides in pain. The sight of the chubby Heidi had everybody laughing. Then it was Aftons turn to be humiliated.

"You g-g-g-guys I t-t-t-t-think we have a p-p-p-p-problem. H-h-h-h-how are a b-bunch of t-t-t-twelve year olds supp-p-posed to protect a c-c-c-c-castle."

"Shit, dudesss he'ssss right, we're fucked. Oh man you have one bad sssstuter." Felix comented.

Just then Renata made a dash for Rico. She tripped over her own foot and stummbled to the ground. "Damn it!" she shouted. "Stupid un-cordination!"

Alec looked like he was about to explode, only this time Jane joined him on the floor. They looked more like twins now than ever before, rolling on the floor laughing at the misfortune of others.

Corin stepped in then, "Guys you shouldn't make fun of us like this. How would you feel if this happened to you and we made fun of you." Everyone looked at Corin, he was freakishly short. He looked about the height of a 9 or 10 year old.

"Well... i'd... zap..... you...." Jane replied still laughing. She was creased up in pain now aswell. "Oh god, now i know how you guys feel when i do...."

"Qué están hablando de?" Santiago asked in spanish. Everyone - execpt Rico - stared at him with uncoprehending eyes. His question even stopped Jane and Alec's laughter.

Rico was the one who answered Santiago, "Hice todo el mundo excepto Jane y Alec doce años de edad."

"Tú idiota! Lo que el fuck! Si yo pudiera hablar, diría Inglés Aro ahora mismo!" Santiago cussed back at Rico.

"What are you two gibbering on about?" Jane asked in annoyence.

"Santiago can't speak English," Rico answered in a calm tone.

"Okay, so let me get this straight - Felix has a lisp, Demetri's voice is breaking, Heidi is fat, Reneta is clumsy, Corin is freakishly short, Santiago can't speak English and Afton has a stutter- a beautiful stutter." Chelsea stated. "Then whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing, your perfect." Afton blurted out straight away, before anyone else could answer. Jane made a sound like she was throwing up as everyone watched the two twelve year olds stare lovingly into eachothers eyes.

"Yeah, your perfect, you bitch! There nothing wrong with you!" Felix and Heidi both screamed at Chelsea and stormed out of the run.

"I developed early.." Chelsea amended when Felix and Heidi had left.

"Well.... this is going to be one long week." Rico stated, "What am I going to tell Aro?"


	2. Confusing Feelings

**Thanx for staying... I like this story. Its my first fanfic. I don't own twilight(sob) or any of the characters metioned. Rico is mine though, I needed a character for this story and power.****  
****  
Translations from the first chapter, Santago- 'What are you talking about?' , Rico- 'I made everyone except Jane and Alec twelve years old.' , Santiago- 'You idiot! What the fuck? If I could speak English, I would so tell Aro right now!'**

**Anyway this chapter is about Jane. I just started writing and things happened. I like Jane and I like to think that she has feelings just like everybody else.**

**This story is actually based on my friend Shannon's dream. She has freaky dreams. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I tried to feel sorry for them and see it their way, but I just couldn't. It was hillarious looking at them, they were all so small. Not to mention the fact that each one of them was a freak. Although Chelsea seemed very mature for a 12 year old and it pissed me off. Why couldn't see be a freak like the rest of them?

I was sitting in Aro's chair, in the great hall. Felix was trying to say words with S's in them without having his lisp come out. Demitri was listening to 'My Chemical Romance' while sitting in Marcus' chair - I think Marcus might be contagious. Chelsea was helping Afton get rid of his stutter. Heidi was sittting in the window sill, reading a diet book. Santiago was with Corin in the centre of the room, they had a Spanish - English dictionary. Reneta was walking around with a book on her head and trying her best not to trip over her own feet.

Alec was standing, leaning on the back of Aro's chair - which i was still sitting on - with a smuge grin on his face. I loved Alec when he was like this, all sadistic and stuff. He was so like me it wasn't even funny. Well, it kinda _was_. At least no one was paying attention to me and Alec _now_. Apart from Rico.

He had been staring at me all day. Well, since he turn everyone into twelve year olds. Now, he was sitting in Caius' chair and staring at me. Thinking about it, he had been staring at me since I thanked him. It was weird. People stared at me all the time, but just not for this long. I mean, I like him. He was a nice guy.  
(Jane's opinion of nice = sadistic, evil, powerful.) 

What was wrong with me, that made him stare like this? His expression looked like a mixture of confusion and anger. What did I ever do to him? Apart from treaten to kill him when I found porn and his underwear in my bathroom. But, I took that back when we figured out it was Felix.

I look over at him, to see if he was still staring at me. When I did, he stared right back at me. We stared into eachothers eyes for god knows how long. Then his expression changed, he smiled and then stood up. Unable to look away, my eyes followed him. It felt like I was in a trance. Like it would pain me to look away from him for any length of time. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling. I'd never felt that way before. So, why _did_ I feel like this?

Rico cleared his throat and said, "Okay I am terrably sorry and I apoligize for what I've done, but if Felix hadn't prevoked me, you would all be normal right now. Well as normal as we are. So really, all this is actually Felix's fault." The sound of his voice sent a shiver down my spine and the fact that he was trying to shift everybodys blame from him to Felix, just increased the feeling I already felt.

"Hey! Thats not fair! It's not my fault!" Felix snaped.

"Well.... in all honesty, if you hadn't done all that stuff to him, he would never have used his power." Chelsea stated

"Yeah, and we'd all be our normal selves right now." Heidi pouted. "Our normal beautiful and skinny selves."

"Okay, okay, ifff we're all fffinissshed playing the blame game." Felix lisped out. (ha ha) "How long are we going to be like thisss?"

"It usually only lasts a week or sometimes longer." Rico told them all in a sure voice. Once again, his statement sent a shiver down my spine and the feeling increased.

The smirk on Rico's face vanished and he suddenly looked like a man who knew he was going to die. I stared at his face, trying to fogure out why the smirk was gone. Then it hit me. Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives would be back in less than two days. What would they think when they got back and the entire guard was twelve years old. What would they do? What would they do to him?

Pain shot through me at the moment I thought of what might happen to him. It was another unfamiliar feeling. If my heart could beat, it would have stopped at that very moment. I genuenly feared for this.....man's life. And the worst part was, I didn't even know why.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Alec snapped me out of the trance. It was only then that I realised that I'd stoped breathing and that I was on the ground with my hand on my heart. Everyone was staring at me now, even Rico. I felt embaressed to have him staring at me. But I wasn't embaressed at all. It was very confusing.

It took me a minute to answer. " I -I'm fine ..... I think..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please, I want to know what other people or vamipes or werewolves or whatever think.  
Thanx....xXTwilightJessXx**


	3. What am I gonna do!

**Sorry it too me so long to update this story.. And my apologies about how sappy the last chapter was.. Anyway, this one is pretty useless but I felt that i had to update this.  
I'll leave you to it.. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Volturi hallway.**_

Jane rushed down the hall to her room. Alec was on her tail.

"But.. are you sure your okay?.." He was trying to keep up with her pace, he couldn't. Not without breaking into a jog.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Jane's temper was rising. Right now all she wanted was to be alone. "I'm going to my room and whoever comes in, or even knocks on the door will feel the full force of my power!" She was nearly there, just a few more steps..

"But..."

"Now leave me alone!" She shouted at Alec as she slammed the door in Alec's face.

She waited until she knew that Alec was out of hearing range, which wasn't long because he sprinted out of the hallway as fast as his leg could take him. Probably going to warn the others Jane thought.

Jane slumbed back against the door and sank to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She began talking to herself. "Can vampires get illnesses? Okay Jane, what do we know? All of this started happening when you got to know Rico... Rico... " Jane felt herself sink deeper into thoughts of Rico.

Rico... with his... longish black hair that shined... just as briliantly as stars in the night sky... and his red crimson eyes.. that sparkle just as elegantly as his skin in the sunlight... and...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jane screamed, loud enough that anyone and everyone could hear. She didn't care who heard, they knew not to come down to her door. She had just realized what she was doing.

"Okay, at times like these there's only one thing to do.." She said to herself. "Now, where'd I put my Ipod?.."

_**In the Great Hall.**_

When Alec arrived back to the Great Hall he warned everyone of Jane's threats.

"What the hell iss wrong withh Jane?" Felix thought aloud.

"I have no idea.. And I'm her twin!" Alec said, obviously annoyed by Jane's secrecy and his lack of insight into her life. He liked to protect Jane and he felt as if he were letting her down when he couldn't help her, or when she kept things from him.

There was a long silence in the large marbled room as each different person contemplated their own quieries for Jane's sudden, strange activity and attitude.

Then the silence was broken by a very loud scream. It was Jane, she seemed it shout, "What the fuck?"

Both Rico and Alec jumped. Rico was about to go and check out what was wrong, when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Alec's..

"Did you listen to her warning at all?" Alec chuckled. "I'd advise you to stay here."

"I'm just gonna-" Rico tried to get out of Alec's grip and took another step towards the door.

Alec tightened his grip and became serious, "Look, just give her time to relax. Let her sort it out herself. (if thats possible) And if she wants help, she'll let us know.."

"I just feel as if there's something I could do?.." Rico's mind wandered off.

_**Back in Jane's room..**_

Jane was still curled up on her bed with music from her Ipod blaring, on full volume, into her highly tuned vampire ears.

"Ugh! This isn't working! This is bad.. This is really bad.. Not even Evanessence can help me this time!" Jane ripped the earphones from her ears and threw her Ipod at the wall. Like most of her things, Jane's Ipod was black with splatters of red paint from where she had decorated it one day. It was supposed to and did look like splatters of blood.

Jane began to sob. She hated not being able to talk to Alec about her problems, but how could she talk to him about something she didn't even understand herself.. What was wrong with her, that she was forced to suffer like this. More importantly, she thought, what can I do to distract myself..

Then Jane noticed something on a shelf in the corner of her room. It was something she hadn't used in a long time.. She went over and picked up the sketch pad, pencil case, filled with pencils and coloring pencils, and a small make-up bag with water colors in it..

"Its worth a try, I guess.."

* * *

**I already apologized for this.. I hope to update soon :)  
Read and Review.. Well, you've already read it so.. Just review then.. Haha  
Ciao bitches.. jk  
JessiRocks95, over and out ! ! **


	4. Curiosity killed the Felix

**I literally sat up all last night writing this. Haha. I'm sorry for all these sappy ones but I'll try to make them funny again soon.  
I tried to make this one funny but it ended up being kinda dramatic.  
By the way, I hope ye get the joke in the name of this chapter.. (Felix = a cat)  
****Anyway, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Rico POV**_

Jane was still cooked up in her room. Everytime Alec went to check on her she just told him to go away, that she was busy. I wondered what she was doing in there. I mean we all know that these rooms don't have much to them. We don't usually spend much time in our rooms. Every room has an on-suite bathroom, drawers, shelves, a closet and a bed. Anything else you brought in yourself.

As for me, I have to say I think Jane is.. Wow! Seriously! I've never met a girl like her in my life. Her hair is chocolate brown with the most blinding of shines. Her eyes are the most beautiful of crimson reds, even blood seems dull contrasted with them. And don't get me started on her personality..

Oh god! What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about Jane like this. Aro is surely going to read my mind when he returns. How's he going to react when he find out about my feelings for Jane?

I figured I better busy myself. I wondered what Alec was up to. I got out of the throne and listened for Alec in the castle. I soon found him, he was in the tv room. He was laying on the couch, in a funny position. He had on leg hanging off the side and one leg handing over the arm of the couch. His head was proped up in one hand and in the other hand he was holding the remote, which he was using to flick through the channels at lightning speed.

"Anything from Jane?" I asked curiously.

"Nope."

Ugh, I hated it when he was in these moods. Needless to say it only happened when Jane when anti-social..

Then Felix came skipping in. He was more annoying as an adult than he was as a child. He had a suspisiously large grin on his face. I wondered what he was up to..

"Alec?.." He chimmed

"What?" One word answers where Depressed-Alec's specialties.

"Can I asssk you a quessstion?.."

"Sure."

"Whats ssex?"

It took Alec a momment to grasp what Felix had just asked. His eyes widened and he jumped so high that he fell off the couch. He leeped back to his feet and stood and stared in shock at the giggling twelve year old Felix.

"What the hell do you wanna know that for? You know what it is! W-w-why would you ask me that! You're older than me! Well, not now but.. you are!" The shock was obvious in Alec's rigid features.

"Oh my god!" Felix doubled over in laughter. "The look on your facse!"

Alec was now furious. It was plain to see. He had clenched his fists and he was standing bolt upright, obviously trying to refrain from outbursting with anger.

Felix suddenly became serious. "Oh.. I didn't know it was like that.."

"Like what?" I couldn't being curious.

"Well, its obvious to see.. that... Alec.. doesn't know what sex is!" Felix fell to the floor clutching his sides, in laughter.

This time it was obvious to see that Alec was past boiling point and about to explode.

I had to think fast. I ran as fast as I could, grabbing Felix as I passed. I ran but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't out run the deathly fog that was following me.

It was right behind me now, and behind that was Alec. He must have been using his power full force. He looked therrifying. His eyes were rolled back in his head and pale white where I could see and his fingers were pointed towards the sky, but curled up to look like claws. Those eyes where the last thing I saw and the last thing I heard was my own voice shouting, "Help!", before everything went black..

_**Jane POV**_

The sketch pad, pencils and watercolors helped me a lot. They greatly took my mind off my feelings, and helped me exhale them onto the paper. My room was now littered with beautiful, colorful pieces of my emotions.

My mind was clear and I was relaxed. That was, until I heard the shout from the Great Hall.

"Help!" It seemed to fade out, until it was gone.

I knew that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. It was him. Suddenly time stood still, and the room spun around me. And then, it was as if my legs couldn't carry me fast enough. I forced all my power into running as fast as I could. I was in the Great Hall within minutes.

The greatest shock came when I got there. There on the floor lay Felix and Rico. My Rico. Laying flat his back as unmoving as a dead man, and yet still living. Someone was torturing him, like this, leaving him trapped in his own mind with no one but himself to talk to. The figure of the torturer was moving closer.

My first reaction was to hurt whoever was doing this to him. I unleashed my power - as powerful as I could make it - onto the only other person in the room.

I heard the cry of pain, followed by the sound of movement from Rico and then from Felix. I continued what I was doing for another minute, until I heard the second cry of pain. Then I rushed to Rico's side.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" I couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"W-what just happened?.." His voice was groggy. It sounded like he could bairly remember how to speek.

"I-I-I don't know.. I heard you shout and-and when I got here I saw.. Oh my god! Alec!" There, on the floor in the middle of the room, was my beloved twin brother, curled up in pain. I didn't remember Alec being in the room. I rushed to his side as fast as I could. But what had happened to the torturer.

"Alec! Are-are-are you okay? Oh my.. Speek to me! Who did this to you?" The worry in my voice scared even me.

Alec looked at me with shock in his eyes. There was also a mix of fear in them.

"Alec.. Tell me.. Who hurt you?.." I need to know..

"Jane.. It was you!" He seemed to croke out. I jumped to my feet that instant, hitting something and falling back to the floor. That thing I had hit, was Rico.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I got locked in his eyes for a few seconds, before getting back to my feet. "Here let me help you up!"

"Yeah.. yanno.. I fine! I don't need help or anything!" It was almost as if Felix wasn't there.

I turned away from Rico and found myself staring into the waiting eyes of my brother. "Jane.. How could you? To me! Your own brother.. _Twin_ brother!"

"I-I-I don't know.. I come in and Rico was just lying there and.. I don't know.. I must have used my power on you.. Oh Alec, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking.." I tryed to search my brain for answers.

"Wait a minute. What just happened?.. I remember Alec got mad, I grabbed Felix and ran, I got in here, Alec looked terrifying and then everything went black.." Rico's voice was back to normal now. Smoothe and calm like always.

"Thats it! Alec you were using your power on them, and when I heard Rico shout I came down here and say him and Felix lying on the floor. My initial reaction was to hurt whoever was hurting him-I mean them.." I tried to hide that mistake at the end.

"Sound about right.. Look man, I'm sorry. Felix just pushed me over the edge.. We still cool?" Alec held out his hand to Rico.

"Yeah.. We're cool.." Rico's smile was.. just.. wow! I watch him and my brother shake hands before play punching eachother in the arms and heading to their rooms. Had I just done what I think I did? Did I just hurt Alec to protect Rico?.. Well this was a story to keep to myself.. At least until Aro returned, then my secret would be out in the open..

* * *

**This one ended up being even longer than the first chapter of this story.. I tried to explain things a bit more and thats probably what made it so long..  
Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is half written already, and my apologies again, its gonna be sappy :P  
Review Please :) JessiRocks95 - Over and out! ;P **


	5. Distractions

**_Sorry about how long it took me to update this story. My laptop broke and I only got a new one for Christmas.  
Anyway, this is still a bit on the sappy side but ah well.  
I hope you enjoy it :) Oh and happy new year :D _**

* * *

**Jane POV**

I sat in my room wondering what to do. What could I do? Alec and Rico were all buddy buddy now and I couldn't be near Rico, so that cancelled out Alec.. I ran out of paper in my sketch pad, so that cancelled out drawing or painting. I broke my ipod when I threw it at the wall. And there was no way I was going to hang out with those little twelve year old imbeciles.. Well, I could go for a walk….

I went out to the castle's garden. At this time of night it was truly magnificent. The midnight blue of the sky that was home to the twinkling stars. The moon hidden behind the castle gave it a silver aura that made it seem almost magical. The different, rare species of plants that Aro had collected on his travels added a rainbow of colour to the garden, even in the dark. I think some of them even glowed. The fireflies that glowed a pale yellow/green danced around the fountain adding light to the chiselled, black marble feature that was the centre of the entire garden. And finally the mid-Summer breeze that ruffled the leaves and flowers and lifted the many smells of the garden and carried them around to me.

I wished I had my sketch pad with me. I would have loved to draw or paint the wonderful scene. The garden was a place so full of life in a place that was inhabited by the undead. The breeze whipped my hair and dress as if beckoning me to follow and for once, I simply gave in and danced around the garden with the wind and the fireflies.

**Rico POV**

"Dude, no way! That's not fair!" Alec shouted.

"How is me beating you unfair?" I replied, to my new best friend. In all fairness he didn't have much competition.

"Because you've beaten me seven times! And you've never even played this game before!" He dropped his controlled and put his head in his hands.

"Well, Fifa12 isn't really that hard compared to trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Aro when he gets back.." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah.. I guess.." He grumbled into his hands.

"I'm getting sick of this game. Hey, I'm gonna go fine something to do." I lied. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. It's all I've wanted to do for the last two days.

"Yeah, okay.." Alec mumbled. Then he sat up and looked like he was thinking of something. I hoped he wasn't onto me. Then stood up and said "I think I'm gonna find lesser being to play against.." Then he turned and walked out the door. "Oh Felix!" He called.

I took this ad my cue to leave. Knowing my destination, I walked quickly to the stairs and headed up to the dorm level of the castle. This was the storey where our rooms were and there was only one room I could think of. It was at the very end of the hall, to the left and directly opposite Alec's room.

I knocked on the door softly, although I'm sure she heard me coming, she was great at that. There was no answer, so I tried again. "Jane?" I asked, accompanying my knock. There was still no answer. I decided to just enter this time. I twisted that handle and slowly opened the door. "Jane?" I asked quietly, but load enough for her to hear me. I stepped into the room only to find that there was no one in there. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't disappointment that I felt at that moment.

Even though there was no one there, I didn't leave. Instead I decided to take a look around the room. It was the same size and shape as the rest of the rooms on this level, except Jane seemed to have decorated hers more thoroughly than the rest of us did. She had red paint splattered on nearly everything in the room and the walls were decorated with drawings and painting. They were spectacular. I'd never seen such detail and emotion in a painting before. There were papers scattered at the bottom of the bed too. I gave in to my curious nature and decided to take a look.

Just then I heard something. A giggle I think, and it came from outside. I redirected my course to the window. I could see someone moving out in the garden, and almost instantly I was heading back out into the hallway, closing Jane's door as I went, and headed down the stairs and out to the garden.

* * *

**_Again, I hope you liked it.  
And sorry for how it ended, but the next chapter won't be long and it'll continue straight on from this one.  
I hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for how long it took.  
_****_Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have ideas feel free to share them with me :)  
JessiRocks95, over and out! x _**


	6. Embarrassing Outbursts

_**Okay, so to make up for the shortness of the last chapter this one is longer :P  
This chapter is sappy, but I had to get it out of the way, so I could get back to the funny.  
I tried my best to make the start funny so I hope it is..  
**__**And I hope you like it though :)**_

* * *

**Rico POV **

As I passed the game room, peeked in to see how Alec and Felix were doing. The concentration was obvious on Felix's face because he had his tongue sticking out of his mouth, his eyes were slits and his eyebrows were arched. Whereas, Alec was lounged back in the chair and looked like he wasn't putting in any effort at all. I gave it about 5 minutes before Felix did something stupid in an attempt to beat Alec. Only thing was that this time I wasn't going to get involved. I was wrong, he was more annoying as a child that he was as an adult.

*_Flashback*  
_Rico sitting in a thrown in the Great Hall. Felix standing next to him.  
Felix: "Please!"  
Rico: "No."  
Felix: "PLEASE!"  
Rico: "No!"  
Felix: "Please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, PLEASE!..!..!.."  
Rico: "Felix, I said no! I'm not taking you to McDonalds so that you can play in the ball pit!"  
Felix: "You're mean!"  
Felix then pretends to cry..  
Rico: "That's not going to work, you know?"  
Felix thinks and his devious mind comes through for him. He then persists in poking Rico.  
Felix: "How 'bout now? How 'bout now? How 'bout now?"  
Rico sighs.  
*_End of flashback*_

God, if only Felix wasn't a twelve year old, I would have punched him straight in the stomach.

I left the two of them to the fight that was surely going to break out in the not so distant future, and continued my journey to the garden and whoever lurked there. Yeah, I could have just jumped out a window, but where's the fun in that? At least this way I could easedrop. From what I could hear the girls were talking about how hot the guys were while eating ben and jerry's cookie dough ice-cream in the kitchen, and the guys were talking about how hot the girls were while trying to find an online translater for Santiago. I was just at the doors to the garden when I heard Felix's oddly girly scream, which of course meant that I was right. As I went out the door I heard him shout "Dude! Thisss iss ssso not cool!" around giggles, so my guess was that Alec was tickling him.

Wow…. The castles garden was truly magnificent at night. However, the scene was made even more beautiful by the small brunette dancing around the trees. She danced as carelessly as the warm summer breeze that accompanied her, whipping at her hair and dress. Her dress was a deep forest green that brought out the crimson red that glowed in her eyes, and her long brown hair framed her small pale face. I was so taken in by the scene that I didn't even register the different pieces that made this girl who she was, maybe it was because I had never seen this side of her.

The strange girl danced her way over to the fountain and hopped up onto the ledge of it. The fountain sprayed droplets of water onto her and making strands of her hair curl. The lights from the castle lit the droplets of water that fell around her so that they twinkled and sparkled like the stars in the night sky. I decided to get closer. The girl obviously hadn't noticed that I was there, so I took that as encouragement. The water continued to fall around her and it was only when the girl laughed that something clicked inside me. I knew that voice, that hair, those eyes, and that small slender body…. "Jane?"

**Jane POV**

I was still dancing around the garden. I'm not sure why I was doing it in the first place. All I know is that I was worked up and it felt good to be carefree with the wind, the trees and the flowers. I danced over to the fountain and jumped up onto the ledge and continued to dance around. The breeze whipped mist and droplets of water from the fountain at me, and I knew that my hair was getting wet and that meant that it would curl. The water and my hair tickled my face and a giggle escaped. Then, everything changed.

"Jane?"

I was snapped back to reality. Someone called my name and whoever it was, they weren't far away. I turned to see who was there and my bare foot slipped on the water that had pooled on the ledge. In seconds I was falling and then I was in the fountain. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary fountain. It was about four to five metres in diameter - including the feature in the centre - and at least two metres deep. I'm not sure why I didn't just swim back to the surface, I guess I was just in shock. In the end, it didn't matter anyway. You don't need to worry about drowning when you don't need to breathe.

Then a hand grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me up. As soon as I was up, I grabbed the ledge and the hand released my dress. I looked up to see Rico standing over me with his dazzling smile and his shirt wet up to his shoulder. I didn't know what to say so I just hung there staring at him. My guess is that his charm acts as an anti-awkward device because my gaping didn't seem to faze him. He simply smiled and said, "Want some help there?" I nodded, because my voice was a traitor. He grabbed me under each arm and pulled me out so that I was standing in front of him.

"You're.. ahh.. a little wet there.." He pointed to a spot on my shoulder. This made me laugh. God, could I sound any more girly! My guess was yes, so I tried to play it cool. "So what happened to your shoes?" He asked, snapping me once again back to reality.

"Umm.. I guess I must have kicked off while I was you know?.." I scratched my head. I could admit that I was dancing, it sounded wrong coming out of my mouth. And I guess he figured that out.

"Yeah, I know." He stepped closer to me. "I liked it you know? What you were doing out there."

As if in response - without my permission – I stepped closer to him. "You did?" I tried to hide the surprise from my voice.

"Yeah.." We were very close now. I could feel his breathe as he talked. "It was different. I've never seen that side of you before."

"It's not really a side of me. I don't even know what happened. I came out to the garden to clear my head and then-"

"To clear your head? Of what? What do you have to worry about? The fearless Jane!" He laughed.

"Fearless? Yeah right! Every time we leave the castle I worry that something will happen and I could lose Alec. I worry that Aro will eventually tire of me and Alec and.. and.. I don't even want to think of what comes after that." I tried not to get worked up and failed. I'd never shared my fears anyone except Alec, but for some reason I _wanted _to tell Rico.

He place a hand on either side of my face and tilted it up so that I was staring right into his beautiful crimson eyes. "Hey, hey. You and Alec are the most badass vampires I've ever met. You could never lose him. And as for Aro, you can tell that you and Alec are his favourites. There's no way he's getting tired of you any time soon."

I willed myself not to say anymore, but my brain and my mouth had a different arrangement. "What about you?" I grasped his arms, his hands still holding my face.

"What about me?" He seemed confused.

"What will happen to you when Aro returns? Does he care about you enough to look past what you've done?" I wished I would just shut up! "What if something was to happen to you? I don't think I could face it!" I blurted out the truth like it was poisonous.

He seemed so search my face for something. "You truly care for me?" I made an attempt at a nod. I couldn't believe what a fool I was making out of myself.

His face came closer to mine. Our faces were now only inches apart, and getting closer.

"Jane? Rico?" Alec came crashing down on the scene. "Are you guys out here?" Then he came into view as he walked towards us.

"Alec!" I ran to him and was immediately welcomed into an embrace.

"What happened to you?" He held me away, so that he could take in my still wet attire.

"I fell in the fountain." I laughed, to ease the tension.

"Then, what are you doing out here?" He asked Rico.

"I was looking for Jane. Then I saw her fall into the fountain and I pulled her out." He held up his wet sleeved arm as proof. I gave him a look to urge him not to continue, and he understood because he didn't say another thing.

"Well, I think you should come inside and get changed." Alec laughed.

"Yeah, I agree. Lets go." I laughed with him.

"Hey Rico, you comin'?" Alec asked over his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna stay out here for a while." Rico was looking down at his shoes.

"Okay, but don't take too long. Felix sucks at Fifa, I need more of a challenge!" Alec put his arm around me and began to go inside.

Before we went inside, I looked back at Rico. He had his back to us. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the fountain.

I wasn't sure what really happened out there at the fountain, but what I did know was that it couldn't be good…

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
The next chapter should be funny again, and should include the rest of the gang :P  
**__**So please be patient and please review :)  
**__**JessiRocks95, Over and out! x **_


End file.
